The dual wet-lab and vivarium BSL-3 facility located on the 7th floor of the A building of the Weill Cornell Medical College is available to researchers approved to conduct in vitro or in vivo (animal) research with pathogens classified as BSL-3. The facility provides 900 nsf in a suite fully equipped for laboratory work, mouse housing, aerosol infection and tissue handling under conditions safe for work with BSL-3 organisms and compliant with CDC regulations. The facility is designed and operated to minimize the potential for environmental contamination with and personnel exposure to pathogenic microorganisms. This facility is essential for Projects 2, 3 and 4 in the Program Project, specifically, for work on Yersinia pestis and Mycobacterium tuberculosis. The 3 Pl's of these projects (Drs. Crystal, Nathan and Quadri) will represent 50% of the Pl's using the BSL3, and their work on these projects is estimated to represent 39% of the work in the BSL3.